An old friend
by TimeyWimeyBritishGuy
Summary: Steve and Tony go on an adventure with the doctor to the 40s some time after Steve was frozen in the ice to meet someone very special to him
1. Chapter 1

"Tony?" Steve had been looking for said man all over the tower, before giving up and asking Jarvis where he was. The A.I told him he was in the lab, of course he was he's always in there how come he didn't think of that ten minutes ago. He had been on a two week long mission with Natasha and Clint on the search for a floating hydra base in the south pacific, which they had a tip off from an anonymous source. Bruce didn't go for obvious reasons, Thor was with Jane and he didn't want to take him away from that since they haven't had some alone time since Shield fell apart, and Tony he had to work on some Project which he claimed once again would help in the long run. And after all that he was completely exhausted from running, jumping, shield bashing and other Captain America duties.

"Tony? You in here?!" He shouted as he entered the lab, but there was no answer. Probably listening to rock music he likes he thought. He went further in were all the work benches were, which had dozens of parts for some unknown project and a bunch of blueprints. One blueprint stood out to him named "Hulk-Buster" He chuckled at the simplicity of of it. Before he could read into it more he heard a deep "Boo!" behind him, Startling him he grabbed the first thing he found on the table and whirled round in a defensive stance.

"Woah! Cap cool it yeah, it just me" Tony said worried

Steve sighed "You scared me, sorry about that" He put down the wrench

"Wow you look like shit, what happened to you?" he said putting a hand on his cheek, which Steve relaxed into. Steve was still in his Captain America gear, shield discarded outside somewhere. His suit was a mess of scratches and rips which had cuts and bruises accompanying it, he also had a large cut on his forehead which he assumed would heal in a couple hours or so.

Steve let out a laugh "ah you know, hydra doesn't like me that much"

"Really? I never would have guessed." He grinned and brought him into a kiss "I missed you" he said after they stopped

"I was only gone for two weeks, are you sure it wasn't the sex you missed" he joked

"That too, but I am glad your back cause you'll be able to meet an old friend of mine" He then went back to one of the computers sorting some codes out for one of his projects

"Oh? What friend is this?"

"Jealous are we?" He grinned quickly looking at the suddenly red face of his boyfriend

"No, no, i'm just curious that's all" Okay maybe he was a little worried about who Tony wanted him to meet

"I'v wanted to introduce you to the doctor for a long time" He moved and started to move objects from the floor

"A doctor?!" okay now he was a bit more worried "Are you okay, your not ill are you?"

Tony looked up and saw Steve's concerned face "No nothing like that don't worry, he's a friend I met once, but I could never get a hold of him again so i never saw him again." He said factually

"Until today?" Steve said

"Exactly" he winked and clicked at him, making Steve smile again.

Steve walked up to him held him lightly from the waist, it would break his heart if he lost Tony but he prefer if he not think about it

"That' a shame. Cause I was really hoping to have you to myself today" He said seductively, kissing him again. Tony responded and kissed back, he pulled away and groaned at him

"Damn it Rodgers, why'd you have to do this to me" He complained "I'd love to do this right now, but I don't want the doctor mentally scared if he see's us doing it."

"Just tell him to wait a while"

"Yeah trust me, that's not how he does it" He got out of Steve's hold so he didn't do something he'd been wanting to do for the last two weeks and began to move things out of the way of the area in front

Steve was a little confused why Tony was moving his stuff from the area if he was waiting for someone, he thought maybe he was cleaning up for this person but then its Tony he never cleans up for anyone.

"Hey Stevo, you've got muscles come help me with this thing" That brought him out of his thoughts

Steve looked down at Tony struggling with a large piece of metal that looked like it would go on his Iron Man suit but much larger. He walked over and picked up the other side and lifted it to the bench, grunting Steve said "What is this thing?"

"Oh its just part of a project I'm working on" Steve gave him the look which meant for him to give him more details "It's something to counter the green guy"

"The Hulk-Buster?"

"Yeah, how'd ya know?

"I saw the blueprints on your table" He admitted, he was going to play it off that he was just guessing, but he was too tired. He then began to hear a wheezing noise, feeling wind on his face he looked round to see where it was coming from. That's when it got louder he got concerned there was something wrong with Tony's tech but when he looked at him he was just smiling at Steve

"Right on time"

"Tony what's going on?" His voice rose due to the loudness of the wheezing, but Tony couldn't hear him. Either that or he wasn't going to answer, that's when he started to see a object begin to appear where they had moved Tony's tech away from. It looked blue in colour and rectangular but he couldn't see it well due to the wind in his face making him cover his eyes. When the wheezing and the wind stopped he looked over to see a massive blue box which had the words 'Police public call Box'

"Uh Tony? Is this yours?"

"As if" He scoffed "But thank you"

Steve was about to speak but the door to the box opened and a tall man appeared in a long trench coat and suit smiling at them

"Someone call a doctor?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A long time ago Steve thought the weirdest thing he saw was a Nazi with a red skull, then he thought it was waking up in the twenty first century, Now its even more surreal.

"What!?.. How!? Was what he came out with once he entered the machine, he took a double take and ran outside again completely dumbfounded. Looking and feeling around the mysterious blue object, he ran back inside giving Tony and this strange man a confused 'what the hell am I looking at' look.

Seeing the sheer size of the inside of this thing, he was lost for words while still trying to understand it himself but coming to one conclusion "It's.. it's..."

"Here it comes" Tony whispered amused to the doctor, they were both stood at the side of the console smiling waiting for Steve to stop freaking out. Once he managed to convince the stubborn super soldier to walk inside, everything just clicked into place from there.

"Smaller on the outside..."

"Yep there we g -wait what?" The doctor looked at him, a little shocked at the new way of explaining his Tardis. "No, no, no, You see-"

"Just don't" Tony interrupted "we'll be here all day if you go through that door"

"Tony what the hell?! Is this yours? Did you make this?" Steve asked calming down a little, still looking around at the columns that very similar to coral.

Tony was about to answer with a snarky comment but the doctor spoke up correcting him "No she's mine, my Tardis."

"Tardis?" Steve questioned "What kind of a name is that?" He looked at the man, he wore a brown suit and a long light brown trench coat. The man's eyes looked as if they had been through a lot of hardships, but appeared quite young in comparison.

"The Tardis." He answered walking around the console stroking it "Stands for; Time And Relative Dimension In Space"

Trying to take in all this information he calmed down and asked a question he had been wanting to know "Who are you? And how do you know Tony?" He walked further up to the console standing a little in front of Tony, unconsciously protecting him from the possible danger. After what he's faced he's learned not to judge a persons power on their appearance.

"Steve its okay" Tony said, grabbing Steve's arm. "He's the friend I was talking about, he's the doctor"

Looking round he saw the look on Tony's face as genuine, but that didn't explain everything.

"Doctor? Doctor who?"

The doctor smiled, oh how good it felt for him to that again. Donna hasn't asked that ever since they met, but it did give him a bit of exhilaration when someone said it.

"Just the doctor" he replied

"Wait don't you have a real-" Steve was interrupted by Tony's nudge and him saying

"Just don't, trust me it never gets you anywhere" Tony was chuckling to himself, remembering the time he didn't stop asking and the doctor took him to an alien planet, trouble happened so that had to be sorted out, which made him completely forget about the question

Steve still didn't trust the man, if he wont say his name then maybe he was dangerous or that he had done something bad. He was startled by his thoughts by a woman coming in through an opening behind him

"Hey doctor where have we landed?" Donna asked happily, she then saw Steve and Tony and stopped in her place "Oh! Hello"

"Ah Donna! Id like you to meet my good friend Tony Stark and his friend Steve Rogers"

Donna smiled at them, they must have been some of the doctors friends and attractive too, like super attractive how does he meet these people.

"Its very nice to meet you" She said, walking over to them and standing in front of Steve, completely ignoring the Doctor and Tony

As Donna began to "Flirt" with the man, Tony brought the Doctor to the side "Um what happened to rose, is she okay?"

Tony saw the Naturally upbeat man's demeanour deflate, noticing this Tony assumed the worse and placed his arm on his shoulder giving him his condolences. But that made the Doctor smile, she wasn't dead which was good.

"No she's not dead, she's trapped in a Parallel universe" The Doctor explained

"Well... that's better I guess" Tony said, he must have missed a lot in the last three years

" I think you might want to save your friend there" The doctor mentioned, pointing at Steve being flirted with by Donna

"It looks like you've been in quite a scuffle there" Donna said examining him, thoroughly. "And what's with that costume? Were you at some fancy dress party?"

Steve was about to answer the millionth question by her from the last five minutes when Tony stepped in, linking his arm with his "Nah-ah, No way hes mine"

Steve blushed, it was cute when Tony becomes protective, he never gives up on what he's fighting for. Steve assumed that was one of the reasons he loved him, but Steve wasn't a big fan of being the centre of attention in an argument, ironic I know.

"Tony it's okay, she-

"Oh wow you're together? That's unexpected" Donna interrupted

"Yeah now stop flirting with him, with your womanly wiles"

"Tony, its fine" Steve said putting a hand over Tony's mouth " I'm sorry he can get a bit jealous"

Tony gave Steve a look of "I'm going to kill you later" while Donna just grinned at him

"Well you two are very cute together"

Even though they heard that so many times, it still made Tony roll his eyes and Steve blush. They had been together for a while but it was always hard for Steve to tell people he had a boyfriend, It wasn't that he was embarrassed it was just he forgot people were more accepting now than they were in the 40s.

"Fascinating" The Doctor mumbled, he had on his brainy glasses that he really didn't need but just made him look more smart "Tony, your friend there. He seems to be genetically enhanced, do you know about this?"

The doctor walked up to Steve and began to scan him with the sonic screwdriver, spouting about how he's never seen anything like this before. Well not in this century. Steve was starting to get a little uncomfortable having someone shove a flashing pen thing in his face.

"Uh yeah about that doctor" Tony says "I know"

"What, you do? How did this happen to him?"

"I volunteered for it" Steve said, scowling at the doctor

The Doctor was about to speak up again, but Donna piped up

"Doctor! Let him explain for god sake, stop being so... you!" Donna scolded, which shut the doctor up

Steve then explained all that happened back during the war, about project rebirth, Red Skull, Hydra, being frozen in ice for 70 years, the chitauri invasion and then creating the Avengers. All through the Doctor wanted to speak up, but Tony and Donna kept him from doing so

"Wow! Captain America was real then" Donna said "Not just some nerdy comic books"

"They're not that nerdy, I read them" The doctor says

"My point exactly"

The Doctor smiled at her "Anyway, Tony was there anywhere you planned on going"

"Actually Doctor I'd thought id give old Stevie here a go" Everyone looked at Steve, he gave Tony a confused look

"Go? Go where?"

"Anywhere throughout time and space" The doctor explained "any year, month, week, day, hour, second, its your choice"

"Anywhere" Steve mumbled, it was then Steve knew just where he wanted to go. It was probably selfish but it may be his only chance to have that dance.


End file.
